


Whipped

by canuevenimagine



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuevenimagine/pseuds/canuevenimagine
Summary: While joking around with Toni and Fangs, they make a comment about how much you’ve changed Sweet Pea since you both started dating.





	Whipped

The late afternoon sun shone down on you as you sipped the beer Fangs had brought along. You, Toni, and Fangs were hanging out by the quarry. It was the first warm day of spring and you were all enjoying as much of the sun as you could get before you had plans to head to the White Whyrm later that night. You were probably the most relaxed you’d been in weeks as you all joked and caught up with each other. It was your senior year and things had been crazy. Riverdale had barely calmed down since your sophomore year, but you had all learned to deal with the craziness. You didn’t realize you had zoned out until Fangs tried to get your attention. 

“Hey, Y/N, you with us?” He asked smirking at you. 

“Quit daydreaming about lover boy and help me prove Fangs wrong” Toni joked. You rolled your eyes but smirked. Like anyone could accuse Sweet Pea of being a lover boy.

“Fangs is so full of shit his eyes are brown” you joked back. Earning a howl from Toni and a light punch on the arm from Fangs. 

“Remember when we first met Y/N and she was this shy new kid?” Toni asked Fangs in a fake daydreamy voice. You rolled your eyes as Fangs joined in her little game, talking about when you first came to town. It was true you were a tad shy when you first moved to Riverdale. You were an army brat, so you were used to moving to new schools a lot, but Riverdale was the first time your parents assured you that you were staying until graduation. The thought of actually having to fit in at a new school for so long made you a little uneasy, but you quickly fell into your group of friends. 

“Yeah, and now Sweet Pea’s the demure one” you heard Fangs laugh, snapping you back into the conversation once again. 

“What?” You asked, giving a little laugh. What the hell was he talking about? Sweet Pea, demure? Fangs was his best friend, he should know better than to use such a word to describe him. Maybe he didn’t know what it meant. 

“Oh come on, Y/N” Toni said, “You can’t deny you’ve calmed the boy down a bit.” You were still confused. 

“What the hell are you guys talking about?” You asked. Toni and Fangs shared a look.  
“We’re not saying he’s little Mary sunshine” Toni said, “but it’s kinda nice to see him not so angry all the time since you guys started dating.” 

You and Sweet Pea had been dating since the summer after sophomore year let out. It was nice to get to know each other outside the walls of Riverdale High. You kept your relationship so casual no one was even sure you were dating until the middle of your junior year, except for Toni and Fangs and a few other Serpents. You both preferred it that way. Your relationship was no ones business and you would both rather hang out away from the prying eyes of Riverdale. 

“Yeah, 3 years ago I never thought I’d see Sweet Pea going soft for a girl” Fangs added, to which Toni nodded. 

You thought about how romantic Sweet Pea could be when you were alone. How sweet and cuddly he would be when you were together, despite his bad boy appearance. When you first started dating that’s how you liked it. How you liked him. The badass serpent you fell for on the outside and a special Sweet Pea all your own on the inside. 

“He’s not that soft” you protested. Feeling for some reason you had to defend your man when he wasn’t there. 

“Oh please, Y/N”, Toni started, “That boy would do literally anything for you”, as Fangs made the sound of a whip. 

“I don’t have him whipped!” You argued. 

Toni gave you an amused look. “I give you props for not taking advantage of the fact, Y/N, but yeah, you do.” 

“Remember when he spent months saving up for her birthday present last year?” Fangs asked Toni. They continued to lightly tease their absent friend, unaware of the growing unease you felt. 

Did you really have Sweet Pea whipped? You were never really a fan of the term. It’s not like you had him wait on you hand and foot. Sure he did things like text and call you back and walk you home and general boyfriend stuff, but that was fairly standard right? And yeah, the longer you started dating the more “coupley” you guys acted. Sweet Pea would put his arm around your waist in public and you’d give him quick kisses at school, and most everyone at the Whyrm knew you were Sweet Pea’s girl, but did that make him “whipped”? 

You knew Sweet Pea pretty well, and he knew you better than anyone outside your family. You guys had spent lots of nights curled in each other’s arms talking about life and your dreams and fears, but the way Toni and Fangs were talking made you suddenly feel like you were doing something wrong.  
“Ch-ch-changggesss” Toni sang, looking at you teasingly and noticing your discomfort for the first time. 

“I’m not trying to change him!” you jumped up, feeling overwhelmed. 

“What?” Fangs asked confused. 

“I didn’t want to change him. I love him just the way he is!” You started to pace as you continued to ramble. “I mean yeah, he does boyfriend stuff and he can drive me crazy sometimes but I‘ve always tried not to judge his lifestyle or anything.” 

“Woah, Y/N, calm down” Toni said, trying to put a hand on your shoulder. 

“What’s going on here?” A voice came from behind you. Through your ramblings none of you had heard Sweet Pea approach the group. 

“We still going to the Whyrm?” No one said anything. Sweet Pea noticed your expression and the way you were slightly panting. “What’s wrong?” he asked you. The sincere look on his face only made your stomach churn even more. Here he was coming into the situation with no information and he was already so concerned for you. 

“I have to go” you mumbled, rushing past them to your car. 

“What the hell happened?” You heard Sweet Pea demand from Fangs and Toni. Not wanting to let him catch up to you, you got in your car and raced home. 

_______________________________________________________________________________

You lay on your bed, your mind racing as you attempted to analyze your entire relationship with Sweet Pea. You thought back to fights you had gotten into. Sometimes he had apologized, sometimes you had. You thought back to every sweet thing Pea had done for you. Were you too demanding a girlfriend? Did you do enough for him to repay him for all he’d done for you? It wouldn’t have bothered you so much had it not come from Sweet Pea’s two best friends and the two people who knew the most about your relationship. As your head continued to spin, you heard a knock on your door. Sweet Pea poked his head in. 

“Hey” he said simply, “You okay baby girl?” 

“I’m fine” you said as you sat up. Sweet Pea came into your room and sat next to you on your bed. 

“Toni and Fangs told me what happened.” He started, placing an arm around your shoulders. You instinctively leaned into him. “They were just trying to shit on me. They weren’t trying to freak you out or anything.”  
“Pea, do you think I have you whipped?” You asked him, turning to face him. 

He smiled a little. “I thought you didn’t like that term”, he said. 

“I don’t”, you clarified, “But I don’t want you or anyone else feeling like I have you on some leash.” You wrapped your arms around him in a big hug. “I never wanted to change you. I love you just the way you are.” 

Sweet Pea could tell you were upset about this, so he wrapped his arms around you tightly. “Baby girl, I don’t think that at all. If I’ve changed, it’s for the better. Trust me” He pulled away and looked in your eyes. 

“Now, I would do anything for you. Not because you’re some demanding girlfriend, but because I love you.” He said simply. The look in his eyes and the calm way he just wanted you to feel better made your heart melt. 

“I love you too”, you told him. He kissed you, slowly, tenderly. When you both broke apart he smiled. 

“Come on”, he said smiling coyly, “let’s go make Toni and Fangs pay for the shit they said”.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first one shot I've ever written. I originally posted it on Tumblr a while ago, but I'm trying to hone my skills and get more into writing, so I'm going to post all finished work on here. Any feedback at all would be appreciated. Hopefully, I will be able to see my works improve over time.


End file.
